In one known selector fork arrangement (EP 0 878 646 A1, FIGS. 10A, 10E) of the aforesaid type, only the fork body (web plate 3) is a flat blank part, while the carrying element (rib plate 1) is made from a metal strip that is guided around the exterior contour of the fork body with several different bending radii.
Another known selector fork (DE 103 60 719 A1) is composed exclusively of a plurality of bent parts, specifically a center section with an additional support tab that has been bent outward, a connecting part that has been bent numerous times and in different directions, and a semi-cylindrically bent guide component.
In a known gearshift mechanism (GB 834 885, FIG. 4), a selector fork arrangement is provided that is formed from a plurality of selector forks that are made of profile strips and that are at right angles.
All of the known selector fork arrangements contain parts that are bent or angled numerous times and in different directions and sometimes even with different bending radii, which results in significant complexity in terms of work and also results in inaccuracies that can make adjustment and finishing processes necessary.
What is desired is to provide a selector fork arrangement that satisfies all strength and functional requirements, but that can be produced and installed in a simple manner and that after the assembly process and prior to installation in the manual transmission of a motor vehicle does not require any adjustment or finishing processes.